Engaño
by Sasu Love For Ever
Summary: Sólo somos lo que queremos que los demás vean de nosotros. A veces lo mejor era quitarse la venda de los ojos… MinaSaku


Título: "Engaño"  
Summary: Sólo somos lo que queremos que los demás vean de nosotros. A veces lo mejor era quitarse la venda de los ojos…  
Género: Romance, Drama.  
Personajes: Minato Namikaze, Sakura Haruno.  
Rated: M.

Advertencias: Pareja crack (minasaku) Violencia.

Aviso: Este Fic participa del Reto Inicio y Final del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

Nota de autor: Bueno a ultimo momento se me ocurrio como hacer el fic y son las 3 de la mañana espero que la edicion este bien y que les guste! Les a pasado que hacen algo con lo que estan felices pero que sienten que a los demas no les va a gustar? bueno.. asi estoy jajaja  
.

.

"Engaño"

A veces lo mejor era quitarse la venda de los ojos…

 _Después de todo no somos quienes nos creemos ser._

.

.

.

Con una sonrisa de blancos dientes, sus ojos celestes entrecerrados y su cabello rubio mojado, despeinado y goteando sobre la piel blanca de sus hombros, no dejaban duda de que era la imagen perfecta de una postal. Un hermoso hombre de treinta y ocho años vestido en pantalones formales negros, terminando de colocarse una camisa blanca y dejando los primeros tres botones sin cerrar. Era perfecto.

Se encontraba situado en el descanso que daba a unas escaleras las cuales lo guiaban al sótano. Desde donde estaba podía observar todo el espacio a sus pies. El lugar, convertido en una sala de estar lujosa, paredes de madera barnizada, alfombra fina y costosa de un tono borgoña se extendía por toda la superficie, hacia un lado se veía un mini bar de roble negro totalmente equipado y con dos butacas delicadas a juego, y, hacia el otro, un gran hogar a leña hecho de piedra. Podía notarse que había sido utilizado ya que aún quedaban brasas encendidas que no terminaban de consumirse, entregando el poco calor que les quedaba para combatir el frío que tendía a conservar el ambiente. Lo único que ocupaba el centro de la sala era un sofá doble de cuero negro que daba justo debajo de una araña de cristal genuina de la época victoriana.

Había una sola cosa que rompía con la estética del lugar y era una burda cadena plateada amurada al piso que descendía del sofá.

Al terminar de abrochar los puños de su camisa dio media vuelta y antes de cerrar por por completo la puerta pronunció unas palabras con su amable tono de voz característico.

—Nos vemos mañana.— Un último vistazo dentro de la habitación le enseño el cuerpo tembloroso de una joven sobre el sofá con los ojos vendados y encadenada por las muñecas.

El ruido de la cerradura al cerrarse liberó un llanto desesperado que llegó a sus oídos. Y aunque la expresión en su rostro era exactamente la misma que tenía hace un momento ya no parecía ser tan cálida más si, aterradora.

.

.

.

 _La había conocido de una manera ordinaria, tan simple como que su auto se rompiera y el taller mecánico no lo tuviera listo para ir a trabajar. Demasiado simple como para ser algo que movería todo su mundo. Había tomado el tren subiendo al vagón equivocado, o más bien ella lo había hecho y con solo verla, había quedado completamente enamorado, sintió por primera vez en su vida una adicción y una completa dependencia que lo hizo temblar._

.

.

.

Al otro día como prometió estaba en el lugar. Nunca le mentiría, no a ella. Parado tras la puerta que daba al sótano podía escuchar el ruido de las cadenas. Ese simple sonido hacía enloquecer su corazón y acalorar su cuerpo. Ella lo esperaba.

—Buenos días sakura. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?— La observó entumecida en un rincón del sofá y ella tembló cuando oyó el sonido de los tablones al bajar cada escalón pausadamente.

Pero no respondió.

—Mmm… ¿Volverás al silencio?— No hubo respuesta. —Tal vez deba volver mañana si estas con esta actitud.

—No… por favor… deja... — con su voz quebrada del llanto y angustiosa se le dificulta hablar.

—¿Suplicaras nuevamente por salir?— cuestiono enojado. —Creo que eso ya había quedado claro.

—No no no… yo… yo…— Una caricia en su rostro la callo.

—Tranquila, respira… eso, así. Muy bien, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar. No por eso.

Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios por su elocuencia mientras continuaba con sus caricias delicadas para tranquilizarla.

Sus manos tenían ese efecto en ella. Y una vez logrado volvió a intentar hablar.

—Yo… tengo frío, tengo frío.

Él sonrió, estaba fascinado con el aroma dulce y agradable de su cabello. Era tan suave.

—Encenderé la chimenea Sakura.

.

.

 _El uniforme escolar se le veía tan dulce como su cálida voz al pedir permiso. Desde ese día no había podido dejar de observarla. De seguirla. Ir en auto al trabajo había quedado en el pasado ahora tenía una mejor y más grata manera de llegar._

 _No se había dado cuenta, pero había comenzado a acercarse cada vez más a la chica. La acompañaba a casa para que no le pase nada y siempre a una distancia prudente, mientras que durante el viaje siempre se mantenía en el mismo vagón, la veía con sus auriculares puestos sonriendo a lo que escuchaba. Ella cumpliria 17 años dentro de poco. Información que tuvo al tomar su documento cuando una tarde apresurada por bajar del tren se le cayó._

.

.

El fuego encendido comenzaba a calentar el aire volviendo el lugar más grato y habitable.

—Gracias.— El murmullo que emitió le llegó a los oídos y volvió donde ella estaba. No queriendo que se sintiera descuidada.

—Déjame peinarte.— le pidió y ella se acomodó de lado para que él pudiera sentarse tras ella. —Te estas portando muy bien hoy te lo mereces.— dijo ya ubicado, entregándole su refresco preferido.

Luego de quitarle la venda de los ojos procedió a acomodar el cabello con los utensilios que siempre traía en un bolso para ella. Fue recogiendo lentamente su cabello en una trenza, liberando su cuello donde dejó lentamente un beso tan suave pero necesitado, que produjo escalofríos en el cuerpo de ambos. Las manos de él se situaron en su cintura presionando su piel e inhalando su aroma, reprimiendo su deseo, la sentía temblar bajo su tacto y eso solo le provocaba anhelarla más.

—Te e traido un regalo.— comentó dejando un paquete en su regazo.

—¿Po… porqué es?— Estaba temerosa, no tenía el valor para voltear a verlo y la risa que recibió en respuesta le acaloró el rostro.

—¿Lo as olvidado?... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!— dijo feliz abrazándola por la espalda.

La escucho esbozar un sonido ahogado y vió cómo comenzaba a sollozar lentamente abrazada al paquete.

—No llores es un día de celebración, vamos, ábrelo que es para vos.

Ella obedeció y desenvolvió un hermoso vestido negro de fiesta elegante y delicado tan perfecto para ella y su hermosa figura. Volvió a vendarle los ojos y tras quitarle las cadenas de sus maltratadas muñecas la llevo al baño para que se aseara y cambiara.

.

.

.

 _Tenía la intención de permanecer siempre a la distancia solo observándola. Pero al verla al otro día algo en su interior no le permitió mantenerse al margen y terminó acercándose con la escusa de entregarle su documento, ante su atenta y desconfiada mirada._

— _Lo siento, no me e presentado que torpe, soy Namikaze es un placer conocerte Haruno Sakura, se te calló el documento cuando bajaste ayer del tren._ _— le dijo extendiendo celo mientras sonreía con esa dulce expresión que acostumbraba a dar. Y cuando ella lo recibió y le agradeció haciendo contacto visual, la sangre en su cuerpo fluyó con mayor velocidad exaltando su corazón, nunca antes había visto ojos tan bellos y expresivos como los de ella._

 _Desde ese entonces cada vez que ella subía al tren se saludaban y conversaban cada día más relajados y animados._

.

.

.

—Ya termine.— Se escucho su voz desde el baño, y él la fue a buscar como siempre hacía. No temía entrar libremente porque sabía que estaría con la venda en los ojos tal y como la había dejado. Ella era una buena chica que sabía hacer caso.

La vista que recibió al abrir la puerta era espectacular. Se veía como un ángel en un vestido negro. Uno que desprende ternura y sensualidad. Solo ella podía lograr eso. Al salir la situó frente a una de las paredes donde había colocado un espejo y le colocó unos zapatos que aún no había visto.

—Quitate la venda.— le ordenó una vez situado en un lugar donde no lo viera ni se reflejara en el espejo.

Minato la vió sorprenderse de cómo se veía luego de quitarse la venda. En cuanto se distrajo viendo sus zapatos se ubicó a su espalda y le pasó por el cuello un colgante. El espejo estaba situado estratégicamente para que ella no pudiera verle el rostro. La sintió tensarse bajo su tacto y al dejar la cadena bien puesta sobre su cuello sus caricias la hicieron temblar. Los dedos de ella tocaron el pequeño dije, era un pétalo de cerezo de pequeños brillantes rojos en una hermosa cadena de oro blanco.

—Gracias…— dijo sakura con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

—Todo para ti.— le respondió cubriendo nuevamente su visión y besando su nuca. —Hoy puedes pedirme lo que quieras que lo concederé.

La libertad era algo que nunca pediría, él lo sabía. Ella se había vuelto algo indispensable en su vida, se notaba en su forma de tratarla atesorandola y cuidandola.

—Yo… Yo… quiero… verte.— Pidió... dudosa.

Él sonrió. Sabía que era cruel, todo lo que hacía era para retenerla a su lado y no dejarla ir nunca más. Lo haría y asi, ella siempre volvería a él después de esto.

.

.

.

— _Y… ¿De qué trabajas?_ _— Las charlas con ella siempre le eran interesantes y se emocionaba de verla con ese brillo en los ojos de quien conoce a alguien fascinante._

— _Soy abogado civil, me encargo de que se respeten los derechos de las personas. Si alguna vez necesitas uno te haré un descuento._ _— le dijo divertido guiñandole el ojo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La tomó de las manos y la dirigió hacia él sofá, donde luego de centarla le colocó nuevamente las cadenas, solo que esta vez por detrás de la espalda. Ella se asustó.

Tembló y suplico y las lágrimas mojaron la venda. Y él no decía nada, solo la observaba retorcerse en miedo y su mirada se volvió fría y peligrosa mientras que su sonrisa mostraba la lujuria que guardaba en su interior.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Nunca volveré a pedirlo, por favor no me lastimes, no de nuevo. Por Favor…

Amaba ese tono de voz suplicante, con el miedo en cada sílaba, pero más le gustaba cuando gemía por él renuente a disfrutar el placer que le entregaba pero que indudablemente sentía.

La tomó de los pies y separó sus piernas, dejando a la vista unos cardenales que se extendían por el interior del muslo. De solo verlos él calor en su cuerpo subía de tono. Sus labios recorrieron su piel mientras ella lloraba ya sin decir nada. Las manos cálidas de Minato recorrían sus piernas subiendo por sus caderas retirando el vestido que le había regalado. Él sabía exactamente dónde y cómo tocarla para hacerla gemir, para hacerla disfrutar de su tacto, de sus caricias, sus besos, sus mordidas. Y lo hizo. Ella gemía por él con su cuerpo perlado en sudor. La beso profundamente mientras se movía en su interior. Le pedia que parara pero sabia que le gustaba, que queria que siguiera. Sabía que estaba a punto de llegar a su primer orgasmo y llevó su mano derecha al fino cuello de la chica y lo presionó lentamente y aumentando gradualmente la fuerza junto con sus estocadas.

—Mm… ¡Ah!— gimió sufriendo y sintiendo placer muy cerca de llegar al éxtasis. El sexo con él era así, destructivo, pasional y erótico. Sufrías pero lo deseabas con ansias. Solo que no se esperaba lo que vino a continuación.

Con las penetraciones más rápidas, su cuerpo tensionándose y la mano de él sobre su cuello, su tan ansiado clímax se desató y justo en ese momento sintió como le quitaba la venda para que lo viera.

—Feliz cumpleaños Sakura.— le dijo gimiendo su nombre en su propio placer, fueron los ojos de ella al verlo y reconocerlo, tan expresivos llenándose de lágrimas y miedo que él la acompañó en él orgasmo.

—¡Ah! Minato…

Pero no solo fué al hombre con él que compartía el tren al que reconoció. Ella lo conocía. Lo había conocido formalmente poco antes de que sucediera su secuestro.

.

.

.

— _Papá... te quiero presentar a mi novia, Sakura. Saku él es mi padre, Minato._ _— La fiesta sorpresa más impactante que su hijo Naruto le había preparado en su vida._

 _Ella se veía sorprendida, lo reconoció pero no se lo dijo a su hijo y él tampoco lo hizo. Le tomó la mano como a una perfecta desconocida con su sonrisa cordial solo que por dentro, en su mente, algo había cambiado._

 _Ella, sería suya y de nadie más._

 _—Es un placer conocerte Sakura..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Esto no termina Sakura. Aunque te deje libre siempre volveras a mi. Porque tu siempre seras mia.

Tres meses después la noticia de un falso secuestro se esparce por todos los medios. Aparece Sakura Haruno quien solo había escapado de su casa. Fotos de ella se expanden por todos lados y habia algo que no cambiaba en ninguna de todas ellas. Y eso era que en su cuello siempre colgaba un pequeño dije de piedras rojas en una cadena de oro blanco.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El síndrome de estocolmo es un estado en el cuál una victima de secuestro se identifica con su captor y comienza a adoptar sentimientos de simpatia y agrado por él. Suele ser un estado temporal... a menos que nunca dejes de ver a tu secuestrador._

 _Aún luego de ser liberada..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dicen que los abogados son unos expertos en el arte de ocultar la verdad._

.

Otro de esos largos días de trabajo lo esperaba a Minato en la corte, miró a su nervioso cliente sentado a su lado con su cálida sonrisa. Esta vez debía defender a un hombre acusado de exibisionismo.

—Todo está bien.— le dijo para tranquilizarlo. —Esto no es nada, la vida sigue.

Después de todo no fue su culpa, en el contrato jamás mencionaron que no podía pasearse desnudo por él lugar.

.

.

.

NA: Cometi el grave error de cambiar la frase final y por eso casi no escribo nada pero a ultimo momento salio esto. Me gusta mucho el minasaku pero hay muy poco material y siempre quise ver a minato oscuro por asi decirlo jaja

Espero les gustara acepto criticas! jaja besos!


End file.
